Everlasting Love: AryanaXShira's pups
Smoky Jr., Skky, Sphinx, and Dustball belong to SistersShiraandSkye and SmokythePolicePup. They are the adopted pups of Shira and Aryana. Disclaimer Please do not edit unless you have permission from us! Description Smoky Jr. Smoky Jr. is the oldest. He is a Doberman pup. He is a grey pup with hints of dark brown on his ears, tail, and paws. Smoky Jr. has floppy ears, and a fluffy tail. He wears a black collar. Skky Skky is the 2nd oldest. She is a German Shepherd pup. Skky is a black pup but she has light brown on her belly, tail, and circles round her eyes. She wears a pink collar. She has pointed ears, and a tails like Chase. Sphinx Sphinx is the 3rd oldest. She is a Pomeranian pup. She's a small white pup. Sphinx has a curled up fluffy tail. She's all fluffy. Sphinx has pointed ears and wears a sea green collar. Dustball Dustball is the youngest adopted pup. He's a small short haired tan shit-zu pup. He wears an orange collar. He has floppy ears and a medium sized tail. Personality Smoky Jr. Smoky Jr. is a pup that is protective of his friends and his family. He is like the leader of the group whether it's leading them into or out of trouble. He loves to take charge. Other than this he's a very active pup. Skky Skky is like her mom Shira and her Aunt Skye because like them she loves to flip. She is a very caring an loving pup and hates to get into fights. She hates to see her friends and family upset and would try her hardest to help them out. Skky is also very protective of her friends and family. She is hard working and very active. She also loves to sing and she does it well. Sphinx Sphinx is the type of pup to be cocky. She is very competitive when playing games. Even though Sphinx is cocky she is caring, and loving as well. She also hates to see her family and friends upset and would do anything to make them smile and become happy again. Like her sister Skky she's very protective of her friends and family as well. Dustball Dustball is also a very good singer and loves to sing with his sister Skky. He is very protective of his older siblings, his parents, and all of his friends. Stories By Us: By Others: *Treks Adventure (Smoky Jr only) *Junkyard Society Rag (Song Article) (Smoky Jr only) Collabs: *Pups and the LGBT Group (Skky was mentioned) Trivia Random: *Like their mom Shira, Skky an Dustball are good singers and love to sing all the time *Smoky Jr. looks up to Uncle Smoky. *Dustball calls Lightning (Koho's OC) Lighty. Crushes: Canon Universe: *Smoky Jr. has a crush on January. *Like her mothers, Skky is a lesbian and has a crush on December. *Sphinx develops a crush on Del. *Dustball gains a huge crush on Lightning Crackship Universe *In the crackship universe, Smoky Jr falls in love with his adoptive brother Dustball and since they aren't related by blood, they begin to date with the encouragement of their adopted parents * In the crackship universe, Sphinx and Skky fall for each other since they aren’t blood-related. Gallery image_by_confetiithepartypup-d8mily2.jpg|January trying to get Smoky Jr to swim----drawn by Confetii The Party Pup KINDLE CAMERA 1428113264000.jpg|The pups and their parents posing for a family picture---Request drawn by PitbullLover Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Adopted Pup Category:Males Category:Females Category:Fanon pups Category:Lesbians